Operation: GHOST
by Numbah 7
Summary: The gang discovers the treehouse is possesed with a little "Entity". And Numbah 7 has a special talent, nobody knew about before.


_Now Loading, Kids Next Door Mission..._

Operation: GHOST 

**G**host   
**H**hunting   
**O**rally   
**S**scares   
**T**eam 

Writing Operative: Numbah 7   
  


* * *

  
  
"All right who did this?" cried Numbah 5, angrily stomping down from her room. "Numbah 5 goes up to her room just for a 'lil music and finds her room has been totally rearranged! Everything's 'outta order! Who did it?" she cried. 

"Well...dun look at me!" said Numbah 4, looking up from his latest issue of _Sports Illustrated_. "I wouldn't touch your cruddy girl stuff, it's probably infected with your cooties!" 

"I didn't either, Numbah 5" said Numbah 1. "Maybe you did that when you were cleaning?" 

"No way!" Numbah 5 said. "Numbah 5 doesn't know who did it, but if she catches anyone in her room, she'll kick their bums into the Delightful Children's house!" 

"Okay we get the picture!" said numbah 2. "Can we please get back to our limited free time?" 

Numbah 5 grumbled, and flipped the remote to MTV. 

**Later that Night...**

Numbah 3 awoke, feeling the room was icy cold. Shivering and holding her arms, she stumbled around, kicking away some of her stuffed animals and dolls, trying to find the bathroom. She found her lightswitch, flipped it on and stood there, shocked. 

There was a white mist in front of her. It couldn't have been smoke, it would have been all over the room. This mist was in a ball. 

"AHHHHHHH!" she screamed and jumped back into her bed, terrfied. The mist quickly dissenigrated in mid air. The others came into the room, dressed in their night garb. Numbah 1 raised an eyebrow, and tiptoed to Numbah 3's bed, where she was sitting up under the covers and shaking. He slowly unravled her covers, and she instantly let out another scream. 

Numbah 1 jumped back. "Numbah 3, what's wrong?!" 

"I SAW A GHOST!" she cried. 

"Do you mean some floating white blanket?" asked Numbh 5. 

"No! I mean a floating white mist like those adults try to spray us with when we shop!" 

"Perfume? Perfume just appeared out of nowhere?" asked Numbah 2. 

"I guess...but it was solid" she said. 

"Probably just a bad dream" said Numbah 1. "Everyone, back to bed" 

The next morning, Numbah 3 awoke, thinking it all was a bad dream. But she was in for a suprise when she went to get breakfast. 

"Morning!" she cried to everyone's backs who were in the kitchen doorway, looking terrfied. "What's wrong?" 

Numbah 4 slowly turned to see about 50 or so eggs, stacked up all the way to the ceiling. But he said nothing. 

"Are we having omelettes for breakfast?" 

Numbah 1 lead the group out of the kitchen. "No we are not having omelettes for breakfast!" he hissed. "Do you see how those eggs are stacked? None of us could have done that. If we were all standing on top of eachother on a ladder, we still couldn't reach the ceiling!" 

"Look something's happenin'!" cried Numbah 5. 

Everyone turned back to the kitchen, to see the fridge door open. Slowly, an egg removed it's self and placed itself on the top of the stacked eggs, like a star on a Christmas tree, as gentle as could be. Then the fridge door closed. 

Everyone turned back. "Did you all see that?" cried Numbah 1. "I can't belive it!' 

"Yeah, I didn't know we had so many eggs in the fridge either." said Numbah 3. 

"No!" cried Numbah 1. "Eggs can't move themselves...I think it's a poltergiest...I'm not sure though..." 

"What's a poltergiest?" asked Numbah 1. 

"It's a ghost that doesn't show itself" explained Numbah 5. 

"Don't worry...I know who to call on this one..." said Numbah 1, picking up the phone and dialing. 

**At Numbah 7's house...**

Numbah 7 stirred in her sleep when the phone rang. She yawned and picked up the phone next to her. 

"Arghmmm...hello, what? Seriously?" she sat up and grabbed a notebook paper and pencil and began scribbling notes down. "Yeah, I'll be right over" 

**Back at the treehouse...**

"You called Numbah 7?" asked Numbah 2. 

"Yeah Numbah 2. She has an ability. She can talk to those who have passed on. It's freaky for us, but natural for her. She's coming over" 

Half an hour later she arrived with a medium sized suitcase. She opened it, pulling out video and digital cameras, flashlights, tape recorders, notebooks and pencils, and some kind of motion dectector. 

"Thank goodness you came!" cried Numbah 1. 

"What, no hi or hello?" she teased. 

"What are those?" asked Numbah 4, eyeing the motion dectector. 

"Those?" repeated Numbah 7. "Oh, EMF motion dectectors. They will sense when someone moves. Come on let's go set them up around the house" 

They walked along, setting the EMF's in each doorway. "They will go off when someone takes a step by them...watch" she walked right by, and it made a loud, annoying, beeping sound. She handed everyone walkie talkies, flashlights, and a small notebook and pencil. "Now if you feel anything weird, record it" 

The walked along. "Anything yet?" asked Numbah 1. 

Numbah 7 shook her head. "Nope" 

They were about to give up hope when the EMF by the den went off. "It's coming from the den!" cried Numbah 1. They hurried down, where the room was freezing. Numbah 5 began snapping pictures. while Numbah 7 tried to concentrate. 

"There is a ghost...right behind you Numbah 4...don't worry, he's friendly. Hold on...I'm getting his name...ok...George Peterson...was killed by falling off balcony here...used to be an old KND membah...broke his neck and died..." she said. 

The KND stood, feeling really sad. 

"He is friendly guys...it really hurts him when you are scared...don't be scared" she said. 

"That's so sad" whispered Numbah 3. 

"I say we let him stay in the house" declared Numbah 1. "After all, he _was_ here first. " 

"Yeah!" cried everyone else, breaking into smiles. 

Later that night, they ordered pizza and sodas. The terror was finally over. "Hey Georgie, can I please have some more soda?" asked Numbah 3. 

They all watched, as a bottle of cola floated to Numbah 3 and poured itself in her glass. "Thanks!" 

They all laughed. Everything was back to normal. 

_End Transmission_


End file.
